And Still
by Buffalo
Summary: Just a quick little diddy to pass the time. Hope you like.


And Still

Thousands of people lived in this town, and she had to run into him. She should have known it would happen; as much as it was her city too, New York had always belonged to him.

She hadn't see him in years and still she could feel that intense yearning deep in her gut that had always been a constant reminder of how much she loved him, even when she was trying to pretend she didn't; which had unfortunately been the majority of their time together.

He smiled when he saw her, one of those big open smiles that always seemed to make the recipient feel like they had won some special prize. He looked right into her eyes as if he was taking it all in, remembering those memories they had shared together just as she had been doing.

"How've you been, god it's good to see you again," the words fell from his lips fluidly and though they were simple honest words the pain they caused her was acute.

"I can't complain I'm doing well" they talked as the people rushed past and she was wrapped up in a world where she hadn't run from him and they were as they had always been, in love. They talked about old times, laughed at memories long pushed to the backs of their minds. That's when he leaned forward and wrapped her in a hug.

"God I've missed you," And still she could feel that familiar ache in her heart.

"How about you, how have you been? I still read all of your books." Her voice was softer than even she was used to almost afraid of the answer. For the first time since he'd made his way over to her, his eyes left hers and he looked behind him. When he turned around to face her again there was a look she had never seen on his face, a look of pure contentment and peace. Like he had found the secrets of life and was determined never to let go of it.

"I've been good," His smile was another one of those all encompassing ones, however this time somehow she knew she was not the reason behind it.

As if on cue that was when she walked up to him her arm sliding comfortably around his waist and a private smile tugging at her lips. He looked down at her, not far because she was nearly as tall as he was and for a moment they were the only two people in the world.

"This is my wife," He managed to pull himself from his wife to look back at her and she could feel herself die a little on the inside. After a few pleasantries they excused themselves and she found herself watching them as they walked across the street.

It felt like someone had taken a screw driver to her heart as she watched them go. His hand gently and playfully tugging on hers, she couldn't help but let her mind flitter back to when that had been her. When she had been the one annoyed with his childish antics but secretly in love with the way he saw the world, always so bright and shiny.

Her eyes followed them to the little park across the street. She watched the way they moved with each other so naturally, like they had become a part of each other. Just when she was about to turn away she heard the voice of a child call out mommy or daddy, probably both. As she looked back towards them she saw his beautiful wife lean down just as a small girl with dark curls flew into her arms. They were laughing as what was obviously the little girl's younger brother only a toddler came tumbling after, desperately trying to keep up with his sister. She watched Rick bend down to scoop up the boy and toss him into the air; all four of them shared a laugh. It wasn't until she saw the young red head join the family that she was able to turn away.

She had walked out of Richard Castle's life nearly 12 years ago and not more than a day had gone by that she hadn't regretted it. She wondered for a moment if that could've been her, if she hadn't been so afraid to commit, to come out of her shell. Would she have ended up married to him with a beautiful family?

But as she walked further from the couple and the picture they painted she knew that things had worked out for the best, she had never been Rick's it, she should have known that when he'd chosen not to dedicate a book to her.

"Katherine Castle, you better take that back right now or you'll be putting these monsters to bed all by yourself tonight." She heard Ricks' voice over the crowded streets.

"Alexis would never leave me stranded like that, until she takes off for school again you've got nothing" His wife's happy voice radiated back at him and still she could hear even through the humor how completely they loved each other.

A/N – So this is based on the song And Still by Reba. I usually hate song fics but lately everything I listen to reminds me of Beckett and Castle. I've also been writing a longer fic about them and struggle keeping them in character, I heard this song again today and just knew I had to write something.

Disclaimer – I don't own Castle or Reba.


End file.
